Blood
by practicethis
Summary: When Kokonoe doesn't pay attention in class one day, Aoki get's intrigued, and soon finds himself saying sorry to Rin every second. /AokixKokonoe/Lemon IF YOU DON'T APPROVE OF COUPLE DO NOT READ.
1. Chapter 1

**my very first story so far.  
****review would be very much appreciated (:  
****and for those for you who only want the lemon, wait for chapter 4.  
****anyway, have fun.**

_**idon'townKodomoNoJikancharacters, neverwill. **_

* * *

A small sigh escaped her lungs.  
Aoki sensei was teaching everyone how to do something. Math was it? She wasn't sure.  
Her tired, intimidating eyes were wandering outside, past the thin layer of glass on her left.

She was bored, but what was that? Crawling on the ground below her?  
She felt her legs straighten, and she knew she was standing for a better view of whatever it was.  
A squirrel. How cute. She walked up to the window and pressed her face and fingertips against it.

How she wished she could go outside and chase that squirrel.

"Kokonoe? What are you looking at?" She heard.

She sat back down, sighing, resting her head on her hands.

'_Why couldn't he understand that she just wanted to get out of here?' _

She didn't look up at Aoki, nor did she acknowledge her friends nudging her when it was time to go home.  
She waited for them to leave without her, she just didn't feel like talking. Or smiling, or act happy.  
For once she just wanted to go outside, and be free. Be like the little squirrel. Without anyone.

* * *

'_Kokonoe is acting strange lately, she didn't seem interested in what I was teaching today in class.  
__She seemed so sad, so quiet. Not like her regular self.'_

Aoki wanted to talk to her friends, Kagami and Usa-chan. See what's up.  
But Usa is very timid and Kagami is always scary when Kokonoe is like this.

Aoki shook his head at this thought, how could he be scared of a small girl like Kagami?

Then his thoughts turn back to all those times she'd sacked him.

He felt his body shiver, and small pang of pain from his abdomen from remembering such thoughts.

"Ah well." he sighed aloud, tired from today's class. It seemed like the class was louder due to Rin's non-participation.

What a girl she is, then.

He started to head out of the school, when he heard footsteps. Running? Who would be running inside the school? Everyone's home.  
He looked toward the noise, and saw shoes evading behind a corner to his right. At the end of the hall.

A spy?

He quickly walked toward the corner, and stopped. He put his back to the wall and peeked around.

Kokonoe!

She held something tenderly in her hands, Aoki couldn't see from here. She was .. dancing with it? No, she was struggling to keep it in her grasp.  
He could see the sweat form on her forehead from the effort, and her muscles straining.

His face turned red as he watched. She was beautiful.  
He couldn't watch anymore. The thoughts in his head overpowered him. The thing in her hands was squealing now, scared.

_I have to stop her before she kills it._

Aoki took a step out from the corner, and felt a slight pressure beneath his sole, and heard a scream.  
He glanced down, and saw that he stepped on the squirrels head, and there was blood.  
The blood pooled around his shoe, and Aoki couldn't move.

"No! Sensei what have you done?" he heard Kokonoe's voice. But she felt far away.

He couldn't stop looking at the blood, he didn't even hear a skull crack. He slowly took his foot off from the spot, and turned away. Disgusted, he held in puke collecting in his throat and stepped forward slowly.  
He sank to the floor and rested his head on the wall in front of him.

* * *

As everyone left the classroom, including Kuro and Mimi, she felt relieved. She didn't want to go home yet.

She had to find that squirrel.

She left her bag in the classroom not wanting to run with it while looking for that squirrel.  
She quickly went outside to search, careful to place one of her shoes at the base of the front door. It would lock automatically, and she wouldn't be able to get back in to get her things.  
She didn't know what she was doing, but she was clicking her tongue, placing bits of crackers left over from her lunch in a trail behind her.

_Hopefully this squirrel likes crackers._

From behind her, she could hear the faintest of cracking beneath the sounds of her clicking tongue.  
She turned around, and there it was. Nibbling on the first piece of yellow cracker.  
She felt a surge of excitement flow through her spine,

_Now to chase it.._

Rin felt the power come to her small legs, she felt pumped. Her first leap for the squirrel was perfect, it was scared and scuttled quickly away, dropping the bit of cracker. She ran with it, behind it, and in front of it, she just wanted to run.

The squirrel was tired, and Rin was persistent. It ran into the open doorway of the school, and just kept on.  
Rin picked up her speed, kicking the dirt and leaving her prints in the sand. She slowed a bit, maybe the squirrel stopped to rest.  
She saw the squirrel make a turn at the end of the hall, a right turn. And she knew it would stop to breathe.  
She tip-toed towards the corner, and peaked a little, there it was, gasping heavily.

She then felt regret, she was sorry for it. Maybe it was an old squirrel.

She ran up to it and picked it up, it was soft. Furry, even. Kind of cute.  
She swayed a bit, coaxing it to calm down. But it just kept on breathing so much. Maybe it was choking?

It was spazzing now, she was holding it so it wouldn't scratch her. She grunted as it's short but sharp claws grazed her wrist. She knew if she just put it down slowly it would run out, so she did.

She watched it race away from her and as it came about to turning left, back to the door to outside, a shoe was on it's head.

It's tail pricked up, and slowly fell to the floor.

She knew it was dead.  
She felt panic rise inside her chest and a scream left her throat.  
She gazed up at the shoe owner, and it was Aoki.

"No! Sensei what have you done?" she yelled, screamed. At the top of her lungs. She was pissed.

She watched in horror as he took his foot off the poor dead thing, turned around, and walked away toward the wall ahead of him.

Leaving bloody shoe prints behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Aoki was weeping silently, he didn't mean to kill the squirrel it just ran under his shoe.  
He didn't mean to 'cause Kokonoe pain. He would never want to hurt her.  
He was afraid to look back, afraid of what Kokonoe would say to him.

A small hand was on his back then, was she comforting him?

The hand left and he felt his shoulders sulk, he liked it there.

He turned his head slightly to the right to look at her, but felt a sharp burn on his right cheek. His head snapped back and he cried out in pain.

"You asshole." she whispered, and she hugged him.

"Koko-" he stuttered, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk, you're making me angry."

"Mmpf." he managed to mumble quietly. He nodded.

They were like that for a while, with Rin hugging him with one of her fingers to his lips. With Aoki looking at the ground, regretting the tears he let fall. He could see the droplets on the ground and he felt pathetic.

"You should clean that up." Kokonoe suddenly said, standing up, pointing at the bloody mess.

"Ah," he cleared his throat, 'yeah, okay. Where's your bag, Kokonoe?" he stood up as well.

She looked at her shoulder, felt for her bag, and stopped. She was thinking. "Oh, that's right. I left it in the classroom. One sec." and with that, she flitted off. To the direction of the room.

* * *

He went to the boys washroom and grabbed two handfuls of toilet paper, pulling on the end of the thin paper and letting it roll and unravel into his palm.  
He went to the taps and soaked one of the handfuls and glanced up at his reflection. He looked terrible, his glasses were crooked.  
He looked down at his shoe and decided to clean that first. He wiped the dried blood off, and threw the newly soiled paper in the trash.

He lifted his hand and tweaked his glasses so they were straight.

He then washed his face with cold water, relishing the calm effect of the cool liquid.

He walked out of the washroom slowly, he felt like he was out of his own body. It felt like he was watching himself walk from a distance. Feeling sorry for him, or for the squirrel.  
As he was nearing where the dead squirrel was, he noticed a mop strand on the ground.

_Was Kokonoe already cleaning the mess?_

Aoki felt himself come back, and he walked with purpose for the remaining steps.

He turned the corner, and there was Kokonoe, cleaning up the blood, and draining the mop and soaking it again.

"Kokonoe. Thank-you." He heard himself say, but he lost the meaning of thank-you.

She was silent as she worked, and he watched the grace she put into everything.  
Every movement. Every lift of the mop, the peace on her face.

Or was it content?

* * *

After Rin cleaned up the mess, and threw the squirrels' dead corpse into a nearby trash bin, she grabbed her bag and walked. Aoki was there, she remembered. He didn't speak though, and neither did she.  
Once they got outside, the sky was yellow, red and orange. It would soon be dark. She walked a bit farther and waved goodbye to Aoki. He stood still.  
She waited for a slight movement, a recognition that she was there, but none. She turned to go but,

"Wait." Aoki said loudly.

"Mm?" she asked, curious.

"I'm sorry. Kokonoe."

She stood there, looked into his eyes to see if this sorry was true.  
It was, he didn't seem at all scared, and he gazed straight back into hers.

She looked away, feeling her ears get hot, he never looked at her that intensely.

"It's ok. Well, ciao." She waved again, smiled. "It was just a squirrel."

He frowned, "But .. Rin, I am sorry. Would you like to come to my place, just for a bit?"

She felt her chest tighten, a small thrill filled her up inside.

"Why? So you can show me how sorry you are?" she asked with a sing-song voice. She crossed her legs and straightened her back, held a single finger to her mouth and pressed her tongue against the tip.

He flinched from the sudden sexual reference and he put a palm to his head.

"No. Not like that, Rin. Just for some tea. I want to talk to you." he sighed, and smiled. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited.

She felt a pang of embarrassment and stopped posing.

_He still thinks I'm a child._

"Okay. Fine. The tea better be sweet." she said, and twirled around, like a brat. Perfect.

_I'll play the little kid for just a bit longer._

* * *

Aoki regretted asking from the second it left is lips. What was he trying to do?  
Get a little girl to come to his house for tea. But it just so happens this little girl wants to have him for tea.

But he liked the idea of it, of Rin Kokonoe drinking in his..

He clamped his eyes shut, blocking that last thought, locking it away.

"What does your house look like?" she inquired, tugging his shirt and making him get out of his frustrated state.

"Uh, um. You'll see." he stammered.

_Does she know what I was thinking? No. That's impossible._

"Aoki-sensei? What were you thinking about just now?" she looked up at him, and seemed so oblivious, "were you thinking of me?"

_Gghjds! She knew._

"No, of course not. You're right here, beside me, why would I be thinking of you if you're right here?" he said quickly, nervously laughing when silence ensued.

Kokonoe blinked twice, looked forward for a bit, thought about something it seemed.

"Liar, your face is red. What were you thinking about? Tell me, tell meeee!" she tugged harder on his shirt, bringing him down to her level.

She looked like a kitten, and he knew his face was bright pink. She was so close, so warm.  
He leaned closer unconsciously, looking into her eyes, sinking into them.

_Stop._

In a frenzy, he quickly straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

"We're almost there." he grabbed her hand and rushed her to his place.


	3. Chapter 3

_What's wrong with Aoki?_

_Was he just about to kiss me? _

Kokonoe silently blushed, and watched his body as he ran ahead of her.  
She glanced at her hand that was being held, she smiled and held on tighter.

As they neared a building, Aoki slowed and felt around his pocket. She could hear keys jingling, and she watched him insert a key in the locked door, his fingers were shaking.

_Is he nervous?_

He let go of her hand to turn the knob, and walked in. He removed his shoes, and held the door open for her.

Kokonoe watched his gaze as she went in, but he didn't look at her once.  
He seemed worried about something.

She stopped staring, he was depressing her. She turned around to explore the place with her eyes and found his place was very neat and clean.

_Figures._

She bent down to take her shoes off as well, quietly. As she stepped into the living room, Aoki came up beside her and she jumped.

"So, tea it is." Aoki said, sort of whispered.

She felt a tiny prick of fear. Why was Aoki acting so weird?  
She watched him closely as he went to his kitchen and prepared a kettle of water from the tap. He set the kettle on a boiler and turned around to face her.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, he was tapping the counter in front of him. It sounded so loud.

"N-no .. why?" she said, now that he was looking at her she was uncomfortable.

He didn't say anything after that, he looked so troubled.

There was a whistling after a moment, and he didn't stir.

"Aoki? Tea." she gestured towards the kettle behind him, and it seemed as though a jolt hit him, and he quickly turned around to remove the kettle.

"Sorry, I'm sort of .. Out of it." she heard him mumble, and grinned.

"That's okay, oh .. put sugar in my tea." she reminded him.

"Right." he said, a little louder, getting his old self back.

She decided to sit down on a soft looking couch and wait till he was done preparing the cups of tea.  
She heard him stirring, the teaspoon hitting the mug glass.

"So, um. What did you want to talk about Aoki-sensei?" she asked as he walked toward her with the steaming drinks.

Aoki handed her a mug and she took it in her hands carefully. She didn't want to spill.

"I'm not so sure anymore. I really don't know .." he took a sip from his own mug and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"Listen, Kokonoe. You have to stop teasing me about my being a .. virgin. You have to stop acting like you love me." he looked at her then, he looked so tired.

She sighed, and rested her nose on the rim of her cup, thinking.

_I've heard this all before. _

Her eyes sharply went to his thigh.

_If I do this, maybe he'll change his mind. _

She set her tea on a side table beside her, and scooted a little closer to Aoki.

"But Sensei ~ I'm not acting." she cooed into his ear, placing her hand on his upper thigh, inching it slowly to his nether regions.

He didn't flinch, she noticed and blushed. Her fingers stopped, confused.

"If you aren't acting, why did you stop?" he asked quietly, averting his gaze.

She blushed crimson. She could feel her heart racing.  
Her fingers started twitching, her thumb pressing more into his leg. She felt his leg spread a bit more, inviting her to touch him for real.

She hesitated. But why? She always wanted to do this. With all those dreams and thoughts about him, that time she kissed him was magical.

_Then why? _

She took her hand away from his body, and looked into her lap.

"What's wrong, Rin? .." Aoki asked her, leaning back.

"I'm .. not ready. I guess. I don't know." she said, trying to explain herself.

"Sorry." Aoki said, throwing his hands up, "I .. I don't know what's come over me." his hands then rest on his head, frustrated.

She was silent, thinking some more. Closing her eyes.

"I .. want to touch you .. But I .. don't know how .." she whispered after a while.

He turned around on the couch to face her.

"I don't know how .. Either .." he softly placed a hand on her own, and grasped it a bit. He smiled a nervous smile and lifted her hand slowly, leading it to his neck. "Just .. Trace a line down me," he was blushing as he said this to her, "be creative." he added.

She started tracing slowly, curving her hand to loop around his right nipple. She gulped, and could hear his own throat convulse. She watched her finger go across to the opposite nipple and curve the same loop. She moved it slow, and sensual to his belly button and smiled.

"Now what?" she asked, shyly. Staring intensely at where he finger tip was.

"Keep going lower, Rin." he said, enunciating her name in a whisper.

Her feet curled a bit, and a sensation ran down to her thighs from the way he said her name.

Her finger complied, going lower, fiddling with his button and zipper.

_I'm scared. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The lemon isn't done yet. Apologies.  
Chapter 5 will definitely be the grand finale. (: _

_keep checking back! and enjoy chapter 4._

* * *

Aoki could feel his whole body tense as her tender fingers were touching him.  
When she circled his nipples, tiny sensations of ice went through his back and he held in a moan, trying to be strong.  
Her soft touch was driving him crazy and he felt his eyelids close slowly, loving the feeling he was getting.

But then she stopped.

"Now what?" he heard her whisper, she looked away as she said this.

He smiled.

"Keep going lower, Rin." he answered, his uncontrollable desire for her surrounding his senses.

As she unzipped his pants, panic swelled up behind his closed eyes, and he opened them.  
He leaned forward quickly and grabbed her shoulders,

"Kokonoe, I-I.. don't think this is a good idea." he said, blushing. She looked too cute, under him.

He felt his member poke out of his unzipped pants from his new position.

_No._

"This is .. Wrong." he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"But what does it feel like?" Rin said, shrinking deeper in his sofa. Her face was red, perhaps as red as his.

"It uh .. It feels .." his cock rubbed against her thigh then, and he couldn't speak anymore.

He felt his chest press up against hers, and smelled her sweet breath as he leaned in closer.

"Aoki .." she said quietly. Her giant eyes staring into his, he couldn't take it anymore.

He suddenly felt his lips on hers and she tasted like cherries. His tongue licked the soft surface briefly and he heard a soft moan.

"You like that, hm?" he caressed the smooth outline of her jaw, and coyly pecked her nose.

"Yes, Sensei." she said, smiling.

"Kokonoe, I .. can't do this to you. You're my student." he said, straightening his arms so his face was farther away from hers.

He could feel the guilt rising up inside him. He would never want to take advantage of this beautiful, sweet smelling child.  
His brows furrowed, and his body unconsciously rolled off of Rin, concentrating. He was sitting up, thinking over the hurt, confusion.

"But do I look pretty?" he heard her say in his left ear. He glanced at her, and his heart thumped strongly in his chest.

Her tank top straps were drooping dangerously low, off of her shoulders. The shorts she wore earlier were gone now, her legs folded behind her, covering a clear view of her panties.  
Her long brown hair was out of the childish pig-tails, and free flowing strands were draped over her entire body.

He could feel his throat make a sound, a choking sound. His face and chest were burning hot and he knew his cheeks and neck were bright red.  
But suddenly he couldn't feel the cushiony-feel of his couch anymore.  
He fell on the floor, hard. His tush hurt from the hard wooden panels of his apartment.

"K-Kokonoe!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth with his right hand.

She giggled, and blinked innocently, "Well? Am I or aren't I?" she asked, raising her arms questioningly.

He scooted a little farther, using his legs and feet to push his upper body.

"You're.." he paused, "beautiful."

Aoki hid his face, ashamed of wanting to do things with this child.

"But, you need to keep.. Your innocence." he said, not looking at her. If he so much as glanced he would be speechless.

"For how long? As long as you did?" she accused. Her arms were crossed, annoyed.

_Bitch!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A little Lemon in here, chapter 6 will have the entering and thrusting.**  
**Keep checking back! (:**

* * *

Kokonoe was angry, angry with how close he was to succumbing to her body, and angry with the fact that she ruined her chance.  
She loved making fun of him, of his 'innocence' as he called it.

_But what innocence do** I **have left?_

He looked confused, but she didn't feel remorse.

She just wanted to feel his cock in her pussy, and maybe if she made him angry, he would do just that.

"Why do you look so shocked, Aoki? You know it's true." she said, her arms were still crossed in front of her chest.

She waited for him to speak, but he didn't.

"Come on~ are you going to take that from me? Or are virgins too afraid of little girls?" she smirked, and covered her lips with her hands. Small giggles were coming from her mouth.

She stopped laughing at him, his hands were shaking and she noticed tears were forming behind his glasses.

_Perfect. I almost have him._

"Oh shit, Sensei. Don't start crying now. You know what? Maybe I don't want to have sex with a cry baby like you anymore," she turned away from him, acting angry as she put on her shorts again, "no wonder you're still a virgin. Did you always cry when you were 'almost there'?"

As she got up to leave to stomp out of his house like a brat, she was knocked over by something pushing from behind her.  
She screamed as her hands frantically tried to find something to rest on, but she pushed down the tea she set down before.

"Don't you fucking go anywhere, you bitch."

Kokonoe turned her head slightly, her thoughts denying the fact that it was Aoki.  
She had to see who this infuriated growling person was.

It was Aoki, but a different version.

His eyes had a crazed look deep in them. Tears were spilling out of them, landing on his glasses and rolling off the bottom.

"A-Ao-" her words were muffled by a strong hand, his hand.

"You stay quiet now, you're the one making me angry this time." he spat the words close to her face and leaned back, digging his knee into her spine.

She cried out in pain, she could feel tears building up in the bottom of her eyes.

"That's what you get. You know what else you get?" his hand left her mouth, and she could hear herself whimper as he felt around her body.

He was still for awhile, but his hands were still there, was he tugging? Finding something?

But then she felt her tank-top tear, and could hear the rip.

"No! Aoki! Stop!" she shrieked. She started squirming under his weight, but she knew that the effort was worthless.

His hands were now on her shoulders, holding her down. He lifted her right shoulder forcefully and managed to roll her body around without lifting his bottom.

She was exposed to him, her breasts just there. Chills were flowing through her arms and legs. She glanced up at Aoki and he looked hypnotized. She wailed quietly, scared. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly the weight on top of her lessened, and she squinted to see if he regretted hurting her.

_I hope he stops. _

But as she opened them fully the same strong hand that covered her mouth was on her breast, groping it tenderly.  
His pointing finger and thumb closed in on her nipple, hard now from the chills.  
She felt her nipple being squeezed softly, and she bit her finger.

_Damn. It feels good. _

She heard a small chuckle from above her, and fury filled her head.

_Stop mocking me._

She suddenly felt a slight breeze on her breast.  
She looked down and saw his tongue was out, ready to lick it. But he was looking at her as he lowered his head, he was smiling at her.

_He's already making me wet. He's so hot when he's angry. _

* * *

He couldn't help but stare at her body, her perfectly shaped petite breasts looked so delicious.  
He was still angry, but the desire to touch her and pound in her ass was overwhelming.

"You're so fucking hot, Rin." he muttered as he started stroking her thighs.

"A-Aoki .. Please .." she said in a whisper, pleading.

"Please what?" he stopped stroking her thighs and moved his hands up to her breasts again.

"Ahh-" she moaned as he sucked her nipples viciously.

"What's that? You want me to finger you?" He could see her head nod slightly, slowly. She was sweating.

"You little fucker, so you want this," he lifted his finger and wiggled it in the air in front of her face, "in your pussy huh?" She nodded again, but looked away.

He was sweating now, nervous.

_Shit, I thought she'd say no.  
Do I just .. Thrust it in there? But wouldn't it hurt her?_

"It .. May hurt, Rin. You still want it?" he questioned, smirking, trying to maintain his anger.

"I want it in me." she said quietly.

"Ah .. Alright." he stammered slowly.

As he lowered his finger his other hand slid her shorts and panties down, exposing her fully.

He blushed profusely, her panties were moist.

"You're already wet, Rin." he chuckled teasingly.

"Mm." she mumbled.

He positioned himself so he was in the middle of her legs so it would be easier for him to open her clit.  
However, as he neared his finger to her opening with caution, he caught the scent of her pre-cum. _  
_

_Oh good lord. She smells like strawberries. _

"Rin .. I'm going to do something else." he informed her for whatever reason and lowered his head. Taking in a good breath.

He soon found his tongue licking greedily at her pussy and could feel her legs tense beside him.

"A-Aoki!" she screamed, as his licking became faster and longer.

He smiled and looked at her pleasured face as he left wet kisses over her clit.

"You like that, hm?" he muttered against her pinkness.

"Y-yeah .." she stammered.

_She'll like this even more, then._

"Brace yourself." he instructed.

Aoki let his hand leave her breast and used his pointing finger to trace a smooth line from her foot to her warmth. He watched Rin's face as he moved his finger closer to her opening, and she closed her eyes.

_She's bracing herself._

* * *

She could feel his finger nail graze her skin as it traveled up her leg and waves of tingles were crawling up into her spine.

_I hope it doesn't hurt that much._


	6. Chapter 6

His felt his groin throb in need of something else, but he held it in to please her.  
His index finger slowly entered her, getting an intense and immediate response from Rin.  
Her feet curled, her back arched upward and a scream was heard.

"Ahh!" she yelled in pain.

"Sorry, Rin. Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?" he inquired, his finger stopped in her.

"N-no, keep going .." she said quietly, her eyes closed.

He bit his lip, controlling himself.  
He gazed at her powerless body and he felt his throat make a low growl.  
He blushed and continued with his index entering her sex.

"AHH!" she hollered, "Faster Aoki, please!" she begged, her back arched even more and her legs wrapped around his back.

He complied to her request, speeding up his finger. He added two more fingers as he heard her scream his name. Her blood spilled out of her clit.

_Blood?_

_I hurt her. _

"Rin, I'm so sorry." he let his fingers exit but suddenly felt a small hand pulling them back in.

"It doesn't hurt, Aoki. It feels good." she said, sitting up and facing him. She lifted both her hands to his chin and leaned in to kiss him.

Her lips were so soft on his, he kissed back, hard.

With new found encouragement, he leaned in closer to Rin and let her lie back down.

"Go, Sensei."

He pushed his fingers into her easily and suddenly felt his whole body move with his hand. His fingers thrusted efficiently, going in and out of her clit faster with every exit.

"AOKI!" she screamed, clawing the sides of the couch with her hands.

He stopped the movements then and stood up briefly. He slid his pants and boxers down hastily kicking them off as they reached his feet.  
He kneeled in front of her body once again. He felt his cock pound within himself with desire, and quickly grabbed Rin's hips, lifting her and positioning her in front of him.  
She made little noises as he did this which only aroused him more.

"Rin, I love you." he said, grunted more like.

"Aoki, I lo-" she began but stopped as he entered her.

His whole body shook with immense tingles. _This feels WAY better than jacking off._

_

* * *

_

_sorry readers, after reading the manga and catching up to it, i have developed a terrible case of writers block._  
_the manga is so deep, and intelligent. _  
_and this story leads up to sex. _

_i'll work on it more, though. when i don't feel too sick about it. _  
_enjoy chapter 6 anyways, sorry for promising things and not owning up to them. _  
_that'll change _**real soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Rin, I love you." he said, grunted more like.

"I lo-" she began but stopped as he entered her.

His whole being succumbed to her body, feeling the warm, tightness surround his cock felt so good. He felt his breathing come in short gasps, a groan of pleasure for his first time.  
He thrust his hips in and out slowly, not wanting to be too quick for Rin. The effort was agonizing.

Rin's breathing was light and quick, her back arching. Every time he entered her, she moaned loudly and when she noticed he was staying at the same pace, she moved her body in time with his thrusting to make his entering come faster.

"Faster, Daisuke!" she pleaded.

He complied, speeding his rhythm. He felt something build up inside of him as he gasped and groaned. He went faster and faster, pounding on Rin's ass as she moaned loudly, screams coming out of her mouth.  
He glanced down at his partner, her small frame bouncing up and down with his thrusting. Her face was red, sweat glazed her skin, her hands were groping her breasts.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it any longer,

"Rin! I'm gunna-" he yelled, why was he warning her?

_I can't come inside of her, she might get pregnant.  
I can't stop, though. God damn._

As these thoughts formed inside his brain, he heard Rin's final scream of enjoyment. He couldn't help his last thrust as he came, as well. Their voices mingled together as cum spilled out of Rin's clit, exploded from Daisuke's head.  
He collapsed next to Rin, moving her so she was in his arms and they could fit on the couch.

"You know, Daisuke," Rin said, breathless and exhausted, "You did good for your first time."

He rolled his eyes, "Stop that. You were a virgin too." He kissed her forehead.

"You sure about that?" she said, winking.

He was dumbfounded, surely she was joking.

She giggled lightly, "I'm only kidding, Daisuke. You're my first time and I'm yours." she stretched in his arms to kiss his lips.

"Thank god." he said, more to himself than to Rin.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, and sorry this chapter was so tiny. I wanted to get this story done. _  
Thanks for those who waited on my procrastinating ways, I'm sure this chapter isn't what you guys wanted.  
I'll be writing some more stories, if you have any requests I'll see what I can do to get those on the go.


End file.
